sweet autumn
by HOP3SO
Summary: Kurt reviens a lima et va par hazard rencontrer Blaine! mais-que va-t-il ce passer entre eux?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou je reviens avec une nouvelle fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! merci a Chumi tes la meilleurs pour m'avoir corriger!

Chapitre 1

C'était l'automne et Kurt se baladait seul dans un des parcs de Lima. Il était revenu pour Thanksgiving visiter sa famille. Il déambulait, en marchant sur les feuilles mortes qui crissaient sous ses pas. Ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été très heureux pour Kurt. Il avait été recalé aux examens de fin d'année de la prestigieuse école dans laquelle il étudiait, il avait passé une audition pour un rôle mineur de Broadway et on ne l'avait jamais rappelé. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie à part un poisson rouge. Et encore, quand ce dernier daignait lui donner deux secondes d'attention.

Un courant d'air vint lui caresser le visage. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant tentant de retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes amères qui étaient sur le point de couler sur ses joues roses. Il vit un vieux banc en bois. Il s'y assit. Il prit un carnet qu'il avait dans son sac et commença à écrire. Il écrivait souvent quand il n'allait pas très bien. Ça le soulageait. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'écoutait et ça le défoulait.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il put sentir quelques gouttes d'eau. Il prit donc la décision de ranger son carnet et de trouver au plus vite un abri. Il courut hors du parc et tomba sur un petit bar. Au moins, il ferait plus sec et chaud à l'intérieur. Il s'assit sur une chaise haute. Le barman lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire et il répondit qu'il désirait qu'un café serré.

L'alcool n'avait jamais été pour Kurt quelque chose qu'il affectionnait. Il ressortit son carnet et recommença à écrire. Mais son attention fut bien vite attirée par la voix d'un homme. Kurt retranscrit la conversation que cet homme entreprenait :

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est un acteur de génie. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il est dénigré, rejeté et incompris. Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il peut être beau ! Tu crois que je pourrais avoir ma chance ? »

Sur ce, l'autre homme répliqua :

« Pas du tout, il n'a aucun talent ! Ne tente pas le diable ! Tu mérites mieux !

-Demandons à d'autres personnes car nous sommes, mon cher, dans une impasse ! Excusez-moi » dit le premier homme en tapotant l'épaule de Kurt. Ce dernier se retourna et dit

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et avec mon ami, on se demandait si d'après vous, aux premiers abords, j'aurais une chance avec un grand acteur ?

-Eh bien, vous avez de beaux et magnifiques cheveux sombres et de… euh de magni… magnifiques yeux noisette… »

Kurt regardait avec attention ce magnifique homme en costume, si beau et ténébreux. C'était un rêve humain pour quelqu'un qui aimait les hommes comme lui. Il poursuivit :

« Vous avez à première vue un sens aigu du style. Vous avez du charisme et vous êtes courageux pour oser demander de telles choses à un parfait inconnu » finit Kurt en riant.

Blaine lui répondit :

« Merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir répondu je suis flatté !

-Mais de rien, beaucoup d'hommes pourraient vous le dire ! dit Kurt, un peu flatté.

-Excusez-moi pour le malaise que tout ceci a pu vous causer » dit Blaine en parlant à Kurt.

Il se retourna et dit à son ami

« Tu vois j'avais raison ! »

L'homme rit, paya et dit :

« Désolé Blainey, je dois y aller, on se voit à New-York »

Blaine lui fit un geste de la main. Kurt s'étonna et dit :

« Vous êtes de New-York ?

-Oui !

-Quelle coïncidence ! J'habite aussi là-bas. A vrai dire, j'y étudiais et vous ?

-Tutoie-moi s'il te plait. J'étudie à l'université pour devenir médecin mais je fais de la musique, c'est ma passion ! Mais laisse-moi te demander, comment cela se fait-il qu'un jeune homme aussi beau traine seul dans un bar dans une ville tel que Lima ?

-Eh bien, je viens voir de la famille, je me baladais, et comme le temps c'est gâté je suis rentré dans ce bar et toi ?

-Moi je viens pour voir de vieux amis de lycée. Je suis désolé je dois y aller mais voudrais-tu que l'on se revoit ?

-Oui avec plaisir ! Tiens c'est mon numéro de téléphone ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Désoler d'avoir posté si tard mon chapitre 2 mais j'étais en vacances et en manque d'inspiration ! Sur ces paroles bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

C'était un de ces autres jours automnaux, ou le fait de regarder dehors faisait penser que la mélancolie était la seule solution. Kurt n'échappait pas à cette affreuse sensation de regret. Regret de ne pas être resté à New-York, regret de n'avoir jamais connu le vrai grand amour et un de ses plus grands regrets c'est de s'être fait des illusions sur ce magnifique mec qu'il avait rencontré dans cet endroit il y a quelque jours. Il était déterminé a aller se promener et à chasser toutes ses idées noires. Il mit son manteau, ses bottes et partit de la maison de son père en laissant un mot disant qu'il reviendrait très vite.

Depuis la dernière fois il n'avait eu qu'un seul et unique message de Blaine disant : « Salut ! Changement de programme, je suis obligé de repartir New-York. Mon colocataire est malade et il n'a personne pour s'occuper de lui. La dernière fois qu'il était malade et seul il a fait des bêtises. A très bientôt ! » Kurt avait été atterré par cette nouvelle ! Il errait donc une fois de plus à travers ce square désert avec ses pensées. Cette histoire ne lui avait apporté que plus de mélancolie. Il se décida donc à appeler Rachel histoire de se réconforter un peu !

Voila comment la conversation s'est dérouler : «

-Salut Rachel ! Comment ça va ?

-Hey Kurtie ! Ca va et toi ? Ca n'en a pas l'air !

-Non tu as raison, Blaine m'occupe l'esprit, tu sais depuis qu'il est reparti pour voir son coloc, ici c'est un peu mort ! Je sais qu'on vient de se rencontrer mais c'était le seul événement intéressant dans les environs. Tu me manques !

-Oh mon dieu Kurt Hummel aurait donc le béguin !

-Rachel, c'est toi qui parle de béguin dois je te rappeler ton passé amoureux entre Finn, Puck ou encore Monsieur Schuester ! » dit Kurt d'une voix se voulant désespérée « Tu ne changeras jamais !

-Que veux tu les garçons et Broadway c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour vivre !

-C'est ça ! En attendant je m'ennuie ici !

-Mes papas ne vont pas tarder a arriver. Il n'y a pas une soirée au Breadstix bientôt….j'ai une grande nouvelle au fait !

-Ah bon ! dit Kurt un peu surpris.

-J'ai rencontré un garçon qui s'appelle Wes et je crois qu'il connait Blaine.

-Ouais je l'ai rencontré en même temps que Blaine.

-Désolée choupinet je dois y aller mais on se rappelle ce soir ! A plus

-A plus ! »

Soudain Kurt entend qu'on l'appelle derrière lui. Il se retourne et voit un jeune homme blond. Kurt dit : « En quoi puis je vous aidez ?

- La vraie question c'est en quoi moi je peux vous aider !

- Je ne comprends pas ! dit Kurt un peu confus !

- Je m'appelle Jeff et je suis un ami de longue date de Blaine. Il m'a parlé de toi, et je peux te dire que tu lui plais beaucoup. Il m'a demandé de te donner quelque chose.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? dit Kurt troublé.

- -Blaine ma fait une description très précise de toi et de l'endroit de votre rencontre. Tiens. »

Jeff fouilla dans sa sacoche et tira un paquet assez petit. Jeff dit : « Voila je te l'ai remis a bientôt, je pense qu'on se reverra ! À bientôt ! » Puis il se retourna laissant Kurt choqué le paquet dans les mains.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut! Désoler une fois de plus du retard! voici ce dernier chapitre, j'ai pris du temps a l'écrire mais je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira!

Merci à Chumy chat/ Klaiine Cindy pour me corriger et m'apporter son soutiens! merci 3

Chapitre dernier

Quand Kurt ouvrit le paquet, il y découvrit une écharpe rouge, bien pliée, avec une longue note qui disait :

" Cher Kurt, cette écharpe c'est celle que je portais lors de notre première rencontre. Je veux que tu l'aies. Je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que l'on se connaît. Mais je pense que le rouge de cette écharpe est un signe. Car le rouge, c'est la couleur de l'amour. Je sais que je ne te parle pas très souvent, mais j'ai été occupé a New York. Une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Je crois que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer lors de cette après -midi d'automne. Je me souviendrai du sol qui était recouvert de ces magnifiques feuilles mortes! On discutait avec Wes de mon célibat et une heure plus-tard tu arrivais dans ma vie. Cette lettre est une invitation à sortir avec moi. Je sais que tout ce que je te dis est terriblement cliché. Je t'en prie accepte cette écharpe. Téléphone-moi pour me donner des nouvelles et une réponse à cette invitation. J'espère que tu diras oui car je crois que le coup de foudre on l'a eu tous les deux ce jour-là.

Bisous

Ton Blaine (si tu le veux bien) "

Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Jamais personne ne lui avait écrit d'aussi jolies choses. Kurt reprit sa respiration et s'essuya les yeux. Puis il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Blaine :

" Allo ! " dit une voix rauque, faible, qui semblait endormie et qui ressemblait à celle de Blaine.

- Salut... C'est Kurt ! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien! Et toi? Dit-il en étant tout d'un coup enthousiaste, comme si entendre Kurt l'avait réveillé d'un coup.

- Très bien aussi ! dit Kurt en riant. Je viens de recevoir ton paquet... C'est tellement touchant que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh! Alors, euh qu'en penses-tu?

- Ma réponse est oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi ! Pour moi aussi, c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis la nuit des temps ! dit Kurt en riant.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle! " dit Blaine avec le sourire qui traversait par sa voix. Il continue: " Je suis tellement heureux !

- Je le suis aussi! Où veux-tu que l'on se retrouve ?

- Tu rentres quand à New York ?

- Dans trois jours !

- Dans quel aéroport arrives-tu ?

- Le même que toi ! Ahah, tu me l'as dit l'autre jour !

- Eh bien que dirais-tu d'avoir un chauffeur personnel qui vienne te chercher ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas !

- Ce n'est pas optionnel, après on ira déposer tes affaires chez toi, et après ce sera une surprise !

- D'accord, mais les surprises me déçoivent souvent !

- Ne t'en fais pas avec moi, ce n'est jamais le cas ! Je dois y aller. A dans trois jours mon bel ange, mon prince !

- Si je suis le prince, tu es le roi. Ou le preux chevalier! Au revoir, tu vas me manquer!

- Toi aussi "

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Trois jours plus tard :

Kurt arrive à l'aéroport, il fait tous les checking nécessaires, récupère ses valises. Mais il ne voit personne. Il baisse la tête et voit un petit garçon jeter des pétales de roses par terre. Il vient vers lui et dit :

" Monsieur, vous devez suivre ces pétales, c'est le monsieur tout frisé qui m'a dit de vous le dire! Il m'a aussi dit de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiétez et que les personnes de l'aéroport était d'accord pour que je jette les pétales ! "

Kurt sourit et lui tendit deux dollars, il était tellement mignon !

Il suivit donc les pétales de roses et il vit Blaine. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait les mains moites! Blaine s'avança vers lui et dit

" Mon écharpe rouge te va à merveille! "

Il l'attrapa, tirant ainsi Kurt vers lui et dit :

" Bienvenu à la maison " et il l'embrassa tendrement. Le temps c'était arrêté. Cette journée d'automne avait changé leur vie pour le meilleur!


End file.
